The present invention relates to an illumination unit.
An illumination unit for planar illumination is already known from the related art. Such an illumination unit is used, for example, in the liquid-crystal display (LCD) of the firm Toshiba with the type designation TFD 50 W 30. The LCD has a supporting frame in which the different components, such as the liquid-crystal cell, light guide of the illumination unit, lamp for the illumination unit, reflectors for the illumination unit, as well as the control electronics are mounted. Because the design is composed of many components, considerable expenditure of energy is necessary to assemble the LCD.
The arrangement according to the present invention has the advantage that the assembly of the LCD requires considerably less time, and is therefore more cost-effective.
A further advantage is that the components of the LCD can be manufactured at a lower cost per unit.
Finally, a further benefit is that the illumination unit of the present invention allows a modular design of the liquid-crystal display which appears easy to automate.